Noir Théâtre
by La Gazouilleuse
Summary: Et si c'était Anakin qui avait laissé Obi-Wan pour mort sur Mustafar ? Alors Luke et Leia seraient restés auprès de leur père, un Sith, Padmé serait encore vivante et pourrait vivre auprès de ceux qu'elle aime. Elle n'abandonnerait jamais l'espoir de sauver son mari, ainsi que la République. Mais le Côté Obscur n'en restera pas là. Bien sûr que non.


**Aux nouveaux lecteurs je souhaite la bienvenue et je vous remercie pour votre curiosité ! A ceux qui me suivaient déjà sur mon autre, bon retour à vous ! :D**

**Et voilà. Je reprends officiellement cette histoire - que j'avais déjà commencée sur mon ancien compte, mais je vais le vider, d'où l'intérêt de reposter sur celui-ci. Je reposte donc le chapitre 1, le 2 arrivera très prochainement, et j'espère qu'ainsi on prendra ma pauvre âme en pitié et qu'on daignera me pardonner. **

**Donc pour ceux qui débarquent fraîchement, il faut savoir que Noir Théâtre est né d'un " Et si ... ". Et ça m'a vraiment emballée, les idées sont venues rapidement (même si c'est encore un peu désorganisé) et l'inspiration ne m'a pas quittée depuis. Cependant, je ne pourrai toujours pas garantir un rythme de publication très rapide ... Mes études sont ma priorité, mais j'essaierai de poster un chapitre par mois, voire tous les deux mois si je me trouve dans l'incapacité de respecter le précédent délai. **

**Je fais les disclaimers maintenant histoire d'éviter de les refaire plus tard. _Star Wars_ appartient à ce cher Lucas (dont je ne cautionne pas les dernières décisions, mais que j'aime quand même de tout mon coeur car sans lui nous n'aurions pas de quoi écrire). Seules l'histoire et les idées, ainsi que quelques OCs m'apartiennent. **

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, voire relecture pour certains ! :D N'hésitez pas à reviewer ! **

* * *

**Scène Première**

_Traître Espoir_

* * *

C'était fait.

Dans ses yeux jaunes brillait une satisfaction malsaine et barbare. Sa bouche s'ouvrit sur un rire odieux. Les deux braises de ses prunelles se posèrent sur le corps inerte à ses pieds, tandis que sa main serrait plus fort son sabre laser. A s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Son souffle rendu erratique aurait put revenir à la normale si seulement il ne riait pas avec cette joie infecte, infectée par les ténèbres et rongée par la haine. Son esprit s'abreuvait d'elle, buvait à ce calice qu'elle lui présentait. Et plus que tout, cette impression de puissance terminait de l'enivrer. Il s'abandonnait pleinement à cette exquise association. Il était maintenant euphorique, heureux d'en avoir terminé aussi facilement. Il était supérieur. Il venait de le prouver en ôtant la vie à cet obstacle insignifiant. Il avait atteint un niveau inaccessible pour tous ces imbéciles qui avaient essayé de le ramener à la raison.

Il était devenu un Sith. Certainement le plus puissant de son temps.

Avec cette pensée, il se baissa et récupéra l'arme de celui qui avait autrefois été son Maître, mais qui n'était maintenant plus qu'un corps abandonné sur la rive d'un fleuve de lave. Pendant un instant, l'idée de jeter le cadavre du Jedi dans l'infernal courant qui roulait, incandescent et infernal, en contrebas lui effleura l'esprit.

Mais ce serait comme incinérer sa dépouille, conformément aux règles de l'Ordre qu'il avait renié en rejoignant le Côté Obscur. Un genre de cérémonie, lui accorder un semblant d'attention. Et à cela, il s'y refusait. Il porta son regard méprisant et haineux sur l'être mutilé. Il allait l'abandonner là, comme on jetterait un déchet sur le bord d'une route.

Et puis ce serait tout.

Obi-Wan Kenobi était tombé au combat. Sa mort élèverait un voile d'oubli sur son existence, ainsi que sur celle de l'Ordre Jedi. Le champ serait libre pour l'Empire des Sith.

Le champ était libre pour lui. Il allait renverser Sidious, lui voler le trône qu'il avait si durement obtenu, mais qu'il avait paradoxalement toujours occupé. A cette pensée, un sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres. Et, dans un élan victorieux, jeta le sabre du défunt dans la lave. Il ne regarda pas le cylindre de métal fondre, encore moins le cristal bleu se faire engloutir par la lave furieuse. Tout comme il ne regarda pas son propriétaire lorsqu'il tourna les talons.

C'en était fini, de tout ça.

Vador avait d'autres choses à régler. Des choses bien plus importantes.

* * *

Padmé observait tendrement les deux enfants auxquels elle avait donné naissance, drapés d'un linge d'un blanc éclatant. Ces deux petits êtres qui avaient bien failli lui coûter la vie. Mais ils respiraient. Pour elle, c'était tout ce qui lui importait. Luke et Leia étaient en bonne santé. Leur respiration était régulièrement, et elle sonnait comme une douce mélopée aux oreilles de la jeune mère, qui ne faisait par ailleurs plus attention aux « bip » des machines.

La salle était plongée dans le calme. C'était un lieu simple, un peu à l'écart de toute autre activité, mais qui convenait parfaitement à la sénatrice. Un lit avait été installé en face de la porte, contre le mur du fond, tout près des deux berceaux. Mais la blancheur éclatante qui seyait la pièce ― comme le reste du centre, d'ailleurs ― était quelque peu tapageuse. Mais cela n'enlèverait rien au cocon de paix que s'était créé Padmé, bien au contraire. A chacun de ses souffles, elle respirait la sérénité, la tranquillité, malgré l'inquiétude qui lui rongeait l'esprit et le corps.

Son mari était parti affronter son Maître. Il n'était pas encore revenu.

La jeune femme ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Pas seulement pour Anakin, même s'il était tombé du Côté Obscur. Elle voulait croire qu'il restait quelque chose de l'homme qu'il avait été. Elle voulait l'_espoir._ Mais elle s'en faisait également pour Obi-Wan. Elle savait que le duel que s'étaient lancé les deux amis ― elle voulait aussi continuer de croire à cela ― était un combat à mort. L'un d'eux n'en reviendrait pas. Mais lequel ?

Son inquiétude serpentait dans sa conscience, s'insinuant dans chacune de ses pensées comme un parasite. Comme le gui sur les branches des arbres, l'angoisse qui lui enserrait gorge et estomac comme dans un étau s'était bien ancré en elle. Elle allait perdurer. Longtemps. Peut-être qu'elle serait éternelle ?

Mais vivre dans la peur ne l'intéressait pas. Et ce n'était pas une existence qu'elle voulait offrir à ses jumeaux. Padmé craignait pour leur avenir à tous. La République avait été renversée et l'Empire proclamé. La fin de la liberté. La fin du bon sens. La fin de l'ordre. _La fin des Jedi._ La jeune femme savait que, par le futur, sa position de sénatrice lui offrirait une protection, ainsi qu'une place de choix dans la politique corrompue d'un système dictatorial. Ses enfants et elle avaient une chance de vivre tranquillement, au profit de la misère des autres. Encore une fois, cela ne l'intéressait pas. Le malheur des uns ne faisait que le bonheur de _certains autres._ C'était ainsi qu'elle voyait les choses.

La reine de Naboo fut tirée de ses rêveries au son de la porte qui claquait dans son dos. Instinctivement, elle retint son souffle, n'osant pas se retourner. Elle fixa son regard sur les paupières fermées de Luke.

« Qui est là ? » s'enquit-elle, fébrile.

Elle craignait d'entendre la réponse. Elle ferma elle-même les yeux, s'enfermant dans le noir, comme si cela pouvait retarder à tout jamais les mots tant redoutés.

« C'est terminé, Padmé. »

Celle-ci reconnu aussitôt la voix de son époux. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent en prenant conscience de la terrible réalité qu'incarnait Anakin.

« Alors … » commença-t-elle. « Obi-Wan … »

« Obi-Wan est mort. »

Il avait dit cela comme si ça l'indifférenciait. Comme si c'était parfaitement normal, banal. Comme si ça coulait de source. Mais l'eau était troublée, sans reflet. Sombre. Putride. Croupie. Padmé savait que c'était lui avait tué le Maître Jedi. C'était douloureux. Bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.

« As-tu ramené son corps ? » parvint-elle à demander malgré la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge.

« Pour quoi faire ? » grinça le Sith. « Il était notre ennemi. »

« Tu te trompes, Anakin. Il n'était pas notre ennemi. » rectifia-t-elle en se tournant dignement vers lui. « Qu'as-tu fait de son corps ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix impérieuse.

« Je m'en suis débarrassé. »

La réponse était tombée comme la lame d'un couperet. C'était vif, acéré, précis et mauvais. Un acte délibéré. Il n'avait pas montré l'ombre d'une hésitation avant de laisser tomber cette phrase immonde. Il s'en était _débarrassé. _

Immoral. Voilà le mot qui s'inscrivait en lettres de feu dans l'esprit de Padmé. Et ça lui faisait mal. Elle souffrait le martyre, mais les larmes ne lui montaient pas aux yeux. Pas maintenant. Mais son esprit pleurait déjà.

« Nous en avons terminé avec tout cela, Padmé. » fit son mari en s'approchant d'elle. Il l'enlaça, soufflant au creux du cou de la sénatrice : « Maintenant, nous allons pouvoir vivre en paix dans le nouvel Empire. Tu verras, nous serons heureux … Toi, nos enfants et moi. » Il plongea ses yeux jaunes dans les siens en relevant la tête vers elle. « Un avenir radieux nous attend, pourquoi nous attarder sur ce qui est archaïque et inutile ? Une nouvelle ère débute, bien meilleure que la précédente. Obi-Wan n'avait pas compris cela. Ca le dépassait. »

C'était faux, et la jeune mère le savait. Si le Jedi avait un jour été dépassé par quelque chose, ça n'avait certainement pas été par ça.

« J'ai pourtant tenté de le rallier à nous. » continua Anakin, sa main se posant sur sa joue.

« Mais il n'a pas accepté … » compléta Padmé.

Ce qui, en soi, était parfaitement normal. Il était resté fidèle à la République jusqu'au bout. Et plus que tout, il était resté égal à lui-même. C'était une maigre consolation face à l'annonce de sa mort. Un pâle sourire se déposa brièvement sur les lèvres de la reine de Naboo, éthéré, avant de s'en aller tout aussi rapidement.

Anakin s'était écarté d'elle pour s'approcher de leurs enfants. Il ne le vit pas, aussi fugace fut-il. Il ne vit pas la fierté et la gratitude qui brillait dans les prunelles de sa femme. Il ne vit jamais ces yeux dans lesquels une noble peine étincelait.

Padmé observa son mari se pencher sur les jumeaux afin de mieux les voir.

« Luke et Leia. » dit-elle, un sourire tendre aux lèvres. « Je te présente Luke et Leia Skywalker. »

Le Sith hocha la tête en silence.

« Ca te plait ? » demanda-t-elle ensuite, doucement, tout en posant délicatement ses mains sur ses épaules. « Comme tu n'étais pas là, j'ai pris les initiatives. »

Miroitaient en elle comme la promesse d'un futur incertain et l'impression de s'arracher la gorge à chaque mot qu'elle prononçait. Elle savait qu'Anakin était responsable de bien des crimes, et notamment du massacre qui avait eut lieu au Temple, et qu'il venait tout juste d'en commettre un dernier. Mais comme la Justice n'existait plus, il ne serait probablement jamais jugé. Il avait beau être le père de leurs enfants, elle aurait aimé, par dignité, qu'il soit puni pour ses actes.

Un meurtrier.

Voilà ce qu'était le père de Luke et de Leia. Quelqu'un aux mains souillées, rouges du sang des siens, trempée des larmes d'innocents.

« Oui, Padmé. »

La sénatrice cligna des yeux, chassant l'image du Temple à feu et à sang de son esprit. Un sourire s'esquissait sur le visage pâle d'Anakin, unique fleur de lumière dans les ténèbres qui l'avaient dévoré.

Pouvait-elle continuer d'aimer cet homme ? Pouvait-elle aimer un Sith responsable de tant de malheurs ? Pouvait-elle lui permettre d'approcher Luke et Leia ? Ne serait-il pas un danger pour eux ? Et si les enfants étaient aussi puissants que leur père ? Tenterait-il de les enrôler pour en faire des apprentis Sith dès le moment venu ?

Toutes ces questions qu'elle ne pouvait écarter fusionnaient en une : devait-elle le fuir ?

Elle ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Lorsque ses paupières se rouvrirent, elle vit ses enfants. Elle voulait l'_espoir._ Elle l'avait trouvé.

Elle l'avait _attendu_ pendant neuf mois.

Il était là. Sous leurs yeux.

Luke et Leia.

Espoir.

Elle voyait en ces deux nouveau-nés l'espérance de sauver son mari des ténèbres, de le faire revenir à la lumière. Lui faire quitter cette réalité faussée qu'il s'obstinait à croire et à servir, aveuglé par son pouvoir pur mais maintenant entaché, mais aussi par son arrogance.

Tout n'était pas perdu.

Si elle et les jumeaux parvenaient à faire revenir Anakin du Côté Lumineux, alors l'Empire perdrait son meilleur pion. Mais pour attaquer politiquement ― ce qui était une autre paire de manches ―, la reine de Naboo avait besoin d'alliés. Bail Organa, s'il n'avait pas été tué, pouvait très bien la rejoindre comme il l'avait déjà fait. C'était un homme de confiance, intelligent et clairvoyant.

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

« Alors tant mieux. » fit-elle doucement en se rapprochant de lui.

Elle connaissait les desseins du Sith. Renverser l'Empereur pour prendre sa place. Et ce par absolument tous les moyens possibles.

Il fallait qu'elle fasse tomber Palpatine ― ou plutôt, _Dark Sidious ― _de son trône avant Anakin. Anéantir l'Empire pendant sa jeunesse, avant qu'il ne soit bien établi, afin de ramener la paix, la justice. Afin de ramener la République.

Elle se promit d'aller voir le sénateur Organa dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion.

Et vite.


End file.
